


Tutor

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mistress lands in America and is about to leave when a horrifying young girl catches her attention. Perhaps she is just what she needs to find out what the Doctor finds so appealing about the human race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Mistress takes one glance at the coordinates and kicks at the console in irritation.

"You stupid old box- even vortex manipulators have a better sense of direction than you and they aren't sentient!" The Tardis does not respond. The Time Lady instantly begins to reset the coordinates only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"For fu-" Hoping to crush whatever nuisance is behind the door she slams them open. Unfortunately the annoyance is, indeed, not crushed.

A small, sullen looking girl stares at her.

"What do you want?!" The human does not flinch and the Mistress feels somewhat disappointed. Her hand itches to grab her disintegrating device from her pocket. She really must come up with a better name for it. To the Mistress's surprise the girl responds, voice cold and sharp.

"Why are you here?" Despite the lack of inflection the Mistress knows it's a question.

"Because I'm in the wrong place. Now, if you wouldn't mind I have quite made up my mind to leave." A single eyebrow is raised and the Mistress finds herself giving in to the itch. With a grin she aims at the girl whose face still holds a neutral expression.

She fires and steps back, ready to close the doors and get off the planet.

Except the little brat is still there.

Not a hair out of place.

She couldn't have _missed_ could she?

"What was that?" The Time Lady thinks she sees a hint of curiosity on the humans face. Interesting. She dips into the girl's mind.

"Well, to explain it to your little _human_ mind it tears things to pieces on an atomic level." The human's mind is horrifying. Screams heard first-hand, inflicted by this _child's_ hand are constantly replayed. Torture and murder committed not in the back corners of her mind where normal humans would put urges like that but at the forefront. Currently the girl is imagining killing her. A smile pulls at the corners of her lips.

How quaint.

The Mistress is impressed.

"You're an alien." Stated simply, something most wouldn't find obvious even after she turned up out of nowhere, did something obviously not human and kept emphasising that she wasn't one.

Which she did do here but kudos to the girl for realising anyway.

"I'm Missy." The human does not smile but her eyes give away her curiosity.

"My name is Wednesday Addams. I would like to learn more about your technology." And forward too- the Mistress _is_ impressed. She schools her expression into one of nonchalance.

"Unfortunately I cannot teach you how to make it because that could pose a significant threat to myself." She grins wolfishly, reaching a hand for the girl's shoulder, "-but- I could lend you a little know-how for making weapons the rest of your world hasn't quite got the intelligence for yet." Her voice is a seductive whisper as she digs her nails into the dark fabric of the dress, lips but an inch from the human's ear.

The small girl considers the offer for a while, tilting her head to the side a little.

"Yes- however I will have to ask mother and father first. It would be in your interests to meet them." The Mistress decides to follow, intrigued by the girl's demeanour and by what kind of humans could make such an interesting specimen.

She is led to an oddly tall house, surprisingly well made to still be standing despite the advances of rot and mould. The butler is tall too, possibly one of the earlier settlers on Earth with a little speech difficulty. The Mistress is quite certain that he is related to the Ood by his mannerisms.

She steps inside the doors and ducks as an axe swings for her head with a cheer, steeping on the face of the growling rug with a nasty grin on her face.

"Well- this has quite improved my day!" She brings a hand to her forehead and leans backwards as a burning arrow flies past her face, "Pinch me! I must be dreaming!" Someone complies and the Time Lady turns to be greeted by a disembodied hand which salutes.

"It's not everyday you get service like _that_!" The girl stands, waiting at the top of the stairs as the Mistress cackles.

The parents are not a disappointment either.

"Mother, father. This is Missy. Missy, this is my mother and father. Morticia and Gomez Addams." The girl indicates each one. The man grins, kissing her knuckles and bowing.

"Gomez Addams. At your service." His wife joins him and steps forward, her hand still placed delicately in her husbands. Her dress creeps along the floor as if alive, leaving an odd space around the Mistress as if unwilling to some closer.

"Morticia Addams. Charmed I assure you. Now why did you want us to meet her Wednesday?" The Mistress grins as the girl addresses her parents.

"I would like to taught more about technology by her." Her mother sighs, elegantly crouching to the child's level.

"What do we say Wednesday?" she chides. The woman returns to her original position and the girl stands taller, looking her parents square in the eyes.

"Missy is going to teach me more about technology." Her mother nods and the Mistress grins. The woman folds her arms, the ends of her sleeves draping themselves over her hands. She raises an eyebrow and the Mistress can instantly see where the girl got that gesture from.

"So you have offered to teach our little Wednesday technology?" The girl glares at her mother.

"Yes, I have. I had been misdirected here and was about to leave but little Addams here-" The girl glares at this description too, "- convinced me otherwise and showed interest in one of my _finer_ creations." The Mistress bites at the air, a smirk full of teeth remaining after.

" _Ohh_ , Tish!" Gomez immediately begins kissing up his wife's arm. The Mistress looks to Wednesday who doesn't react in the slightest. With the smallest of fond smiles on her face Morticia turns to her husband,

"I know, _mon amour_." Gomez's eyes widen as removes his lips from their path.

"Tish! That's _French_!" She ignores his affections and faces the Mistress.

"We would be delighted for you to teach our darling Wednesday anything. If it is a matter of payment-" The Mistress immediately declines this, "-There is also the issue of schooling as we currently have Wednesday going to a _normal_ school which greatly limits the time you would have to teach in." The Mistress would be hard pressed not to notice the woman's obvious distaste of her daughter's current education. She grins easily,

"You needn't worry about _that_ kind of thing. The type of education I would give your daughter would easily surpass the typical standards that your universities are held to. It would require less contact time too." They stand patiently, waiting for her to continue.

"However, I would require your daughter's assistance in some of my own private projects in return. She has a brilliant mind which I am sure I could put to good use. Unfortunately there is also a high chance of death or near-fatal injury for people around me and I would completely understand if you would like to withdraw interest because of that." Well, she would understand but she never says she would allow it. The husband grins and looks at his wife hopefully. His wife smiles a little more, the corners of her lips curling upwards.

"That sounds delightful, don't you agree Gomez?" He does, "Wednesday dear, we would be proud of you learning from this outstanding woman." She leans down and places a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Now what do you say Wednesday?" The girl looks up at the Mistress's face, eyes devoid of emotion.

"I accept your offer." Her mother nods, clearly proud of her daughter. The Mistress sighs,

"Well, we should be going now Miss. Addams." The girl and mother raise an eyebrow in synchronicity.

" _Going_?"

"Yes, we're leaving to pursue your education." The Addams matriarch smiles in a way that promises death and the Time Lady sighs, "Don't promise something you can't deliver. _Of course_ we're leaving. I can't teach you very much on such a boring planet and I'll have you back at two in the morning three months from now- wait for me in the graveyard." The mother settles a hand on her shoulder, warning implied in the way her hand closes, poised to attack if need by.

"Are you sure that our Wednesday leaving us is necessary?" Missy raises an eyebrow this time.

"Do Earth leopards have spots? Of course it's necessary-" Gomez interrupts with a gentle hand caressing his wife's hip.

"Tish. It's time to let our little viper spread her poison." His wife does not react other than removing her hand from the Mistress's shoulder.

"I shall be expecting her home in two months time." The Mistress grins and the girl leaves to pack.

"That's not a problem." Just as she passes through the door she lingers for a second.

"I like your name Mr. Addams." She calls back.

Then she is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sure enough Wednesday is returned at two in the morning in the family graveyard, completely unharmed.

Which disappoints her relatives somewhat.

Regardless they are glad to see her still breathing for the moment.

The Time Lady smiles fondly, slipping back inside the mausoleum doors of her Tardis as the family gather to hear Wednesday's tales of woe. Just as she is about to close the doors the girl stares at her, gaze steady.

"Stay. For dinner perhaps- Mama makes the best food and you show the stories best."

So the Mistress does stay, her fondness for these particular humans only growing as they involve her in their plots and plans, demanding her assistance when they feel it could lead to more bloodshed.

Of course she leaves now and then to tend to her own affairs but she finds spending time with these humans rather- pleasant, dare she say it.

Unlike the Doctor she always arrives in time for Christmas.

And Samhain.

And just to darken their Summer.

And to funerals.

Even when she turns human and hides among them she can smile, secure in the knowledge that she has finally found acceptance.

And quite a few willing accomplices when the time comes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey- an actual update (yeah- I know it kind of sucks and that's because I wrote it drunk and didn't proofread :P ). Hoping to start a 'Missy's chameleon circuit Addam's family adventure moments' thing going when I next have time to update.

“Wednesday- if you get taken back in time by an angel I will poison your tea when I get you back.” The Mistress holds back a sigh, hand over her raised eyebrows as she looks at the girl.

The girl just stares back.

“I mix my tea with arsenic.” She states, one eyebrow raising without altering the expressionless state of the rest of her face.

The Time Lord sighs.

“You know I’m part of one of the greatest species ever in existence- perhaps the most brilliant of them all- I have access to far more potent chemicals than you could even dream of- you with your tiny little pudding brain and linear view of time.” Missy sing-songs exasperatedly, rolling her eyes.

Wednesday smiles, staring at the angel with its teeth bared without blinking.

She steps closer, grin stretching across her face as she steps towards the angel’s outstretched hand.

“I am not afraid of death.” She says.

The angel’s hand is pushed up against the girl’s pale throat.

“And besides-” Wednesday comments, the barest twinkle of amusement in her eyes, “I’ve been drinking your lab since day one.”

And she closes her eyes as calmly as anything.

The Mistress sighs.

“Wednesday Addams- I really can’t be dealing with this today. Can’t you just step away for a second- this really isn’t as exciting as you think it will be.”

The girl doesn’t listen.

“Wednesday- if you don’t move now I’m going to command the Tardis to hide all of your weapons.” The Mistress threatens.

Wednesday raises a brow again.

“You think I can’t kill with a spoon?” She asks. 

“Oh come on- I’ll take you to a warzone.” Missy pleads, tired of babysitting the twisted girl.

The human looks back for a few seconds.

The Mistress keeps her eyes fixed on the creature the whole time.

“Or I get to experience the crushing grip of death. I live out the rest of my life, lonely and without friends. Displaced from even my time, forced to become part of my own past. I slowly age, day after day, knowing all that awaits me is death’s sweet embrace.” Wednesday states evenly.

And the Mistress can’t avoid it anymore. The burning sensation is too much in her eyes as they try again and again to flicker closed.

The Time Lady blinks.

One of the figures is gone.

Missy sighs.

“Just get in the Tardis and think about the potential friend you’ve lost me. You never know when a quantum-locked assassin friend can be of use. Why do you have to kill everything and ruin my fun?” The Mistress chides, folding her arms and pouting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update of this should be Sunday the 8th of July if I can keep up with my schedule.

Bottles clink together gently in the well lit room. The small girl pours one clear liquid into another, tilting her head as she swirls the now full test tube.

The liquids cloud as they mix and she frowns enough that it is just about visible, placing it in a rack beside three tubes containing solutions of various opacities, one having congealed completely.

Silently she picks up another two test tubes, empty one discarded in a small empty sink on the side. She considers these too.

The rest of the room is as clean as the desk, almost seamless white tiles covering the floor and walls, travelling up the sides of desks and tabletops. There are several glass cabinets with large vents above them to extract tainted air however Wednesday has decided to to use these and as such there is a slightly smell of geraniums in the air.

The Mistress watches the girl work just as quietly, wrinkling her nose at the extremely obvious presence of poison. She should probably make her use the extraction chambers before she poisoned herself.

Instead she bends too rest her elbows on the desk behind Wednesday, hands loosely twining as she leans her chin on them. 

The girl doesn’t seem to notice, tipping one chemical into another and sniffing it slightly- the Mistress knows she really should stop her from doing that- before placing that beside the other full tubes in the rack, the least opaque of them all.

The Mistress rocks back onto the heels of her boots and clears her throat.

Wednesday still pays no notice, discarding the empty tube into the sink beside her and pulling up another two tubes that she had prepared earlier.

“You might want to consider using the chambers specifically  _ made _ for preventing dangerous chemicals from getting into the air.” Missy prompts sardonically, gesturing to one of the glass boxes even though the girl doesn’t turn around.

“You know- so you don’t die from the poison you’re clearly attempting to make.” The Time Lady adds. 

Wednesday tilts her head, hands holding the chemicals lowering a little as she considers, still not turning to face the Mistress.

“If I died of something as pathetic as this it would be quick. My family would mourn, not knowing where I was and only that I had disappeared with a dubious older woman. It would be spoken about for years, nobody knowing where I had gone or how to find me. My brothers’ children would grow up hearing stories of the day their aunt disappeared, never to be seen again. My brothers would grow up, haunted by the void in their family. It would be the most awful and cruel thing that anybody in my family had done in generations.” She says softly, frozen aside from the horrifying grin growing on her face which the Mistress can’t see but knows is probably there.

Missy sighs as Wednesday once again goes to tilt one test tube into another. She makes her way around the table and places a hand, gentle on the child’s wrist, palm flat as she pushes it down.

“You know there are worse things that I could help you plan if you want to traumatise people. Why do you feel the need to fill  _ my  _ lab with poisonous gas? I  _ know  _ the T.A.R.D.I.S can clear the room when we leave it but there are cabinets right there which she put in to do that job.” The Mistress complains, eyebrows raising as she looks down.

The girl doesn’t shift, face falling back into a neutral expression.

“It’s what we do at home.” She says, voice even.

“Well.” Missy huffs out, quite unsure what to do with the admission. She hums for a few seconds, at a loss.

Then she smiles, pulling a draw out of the desk and typing in a few lines of code, both hands playing over the keys as she shields it from Wednesday’s gaze. Her own eyes seem to light up as she finishes the command and slams the draw shut again. The surface seems to meld back into the white tiles.

“Go ahead I suppose- just don’t break anything you can’t fix. You have full access to my lab now so don’t. Blow. It. I’m doing this because I want to see what you can do- not because of any  _ feelings _ shit so you had better make good use of it.” The Time Lady says, fingers briefly drumming against the tabletop before she turns and stalks out of the room. 

She can keep an eye on the human through one of the cameras anyway.

As she leaves she doesn’t see Wednesday turn, face expressionless as she watches, head tilted in thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update of this should be Sunday the 16th of September. Feel free to submit ideas if you have any or want it to keep going because after two or three more chapters I'm planning to write I think I'll be quite happy to let it lie.

 

The room seems dark, extending so far upwards that the darkness up there seems to compress the visible parts of the room down in their circles of candlelight. It is dry and warm though, a relief after their latest trip, with a crackling log fire breaking the silence and scattering more warm light around the hearth.

Books stretch upwards on towering bookshelves, several wheeled ladders hooked up at points around the room to reach the higher up ones. The first balcony overlooking the reading area is just about visible by squinting up into the gloom.

On a chaise lounge in a worn and faded red velvet edged with fraying gold trim the Mistress lies, at odds with the surroundings in a grey t-shirt and black jeans, her arms extended above her head as she reads. The Time Lady's hair is still damp from washing.

Wednesday tilts her head as she steps inside, water from her replaited hair soaking into the thick carpet.

"Mistress." She says evenly, as much a greeting as a question.

Missy just tilts her head to face the girl, softly closing the book and laying it on her chest.

"Yes?" The Time Lady asks, then;

"I thought you would take longer to bathe. You know being my companion doesn't mean you have to follow me around." She says with no heat to it.

Wednesday walks with the hush of the carpet under her bare feet and sits in the chair closest to the fire, picking up a book on the side table with a thick black leather cover. She sits straight-backed with legs parallel, book splayed open evenly over them near the beginning. On the soft vellum pages black scratches of writing detail the diagrams beside them, also done in violent streaks of black ink.

The Mistress watches her walk and settle down in the high-backed chair, thrown into shadow from the silhouette of itself thrown forwards by the fire behind it. A chink of light passes across the left side of her face from a candle, contrasting her unhealthy palness with the depth of the shadows the human seems to blend with.

Then the Time Lady turns back to her book, saying nothing.

The two of them sit in silence aside from the gentle turning of pages, the muted crackling of the fire and the occasional quiet spit of a candle's momentary spark.

Wednesday looks over the Mistress with almost curiosity, watching the calmness on her face and the relaxedness of her position.

It would seem at odds for most to see her like this, in complete contrast to the storm of madness which seems to billow around her normally, unpredictably tearing up those who come near and the constant tension as if a predator permanently with prey in sight.

Wednesday tilts her head, smiling the barest amount as she regards the older woman with affection.

"What?" Missy asks. She doesn't turn even an eye from her book but a single eyebrow quirks up.

"You don't normally wear clothes like that." The girl states, not looking away.

"Oh." The Time Lady says in a way which Wednesday can tell signifies that her focus has already drifted further from her, "I needed a break after being drenched in mud, slime and various bodily fluids." She comments drily, turning to the next page in the book she has likely read hundreds of times at least if the faint increase of wear along the edges of the cover compared to near the spine is to be believed.

There's a pause between them, indeliberate and almost unnoticable. It's just enough time to keep the pacing of their almost conversation.

"It was dreadful." Wednesday agrees, eyes going back down to her book.

The Mistress snorts, rolling her eyes.

"Thought you would say that." She murmurs although it's perfectly audible in their well lit part of the library.

"The feeling of mud trying to pull you ever closer to a choking claustrophobic death, its dried cling and the crack as it flakes away only to be replaced. The clammy fingers of slime dragging across skin, sending shivers as it pulls away heat and drying tight only to pull sharply at sudden movements. The heat of blood as it runs, sticky and thick over skin before coagulating and staining like ink, a tattoo of death." Wednesday says in one tone, smile growing a little as she speaks.

"It was truly awful." She finishes after a pause.

The Mistress sighs, turning onto her side to properly look at the human with both eyebrows raised this time.

"Anyone ever told you that you're creepy?" She asks, book hanging from her left hand, thumb keeping her place as it grazes the floor.

Wednesday smirks.

"Thank you."


End file.
